Sorry : A Twisting Friendship One-Shot
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: ( For All Who read Twisting Freindship. A sneak Peek into An Upcoming Chapter ) Tomoe is tired of Fighting and Hating himself; When Misunderstandings erupt what else can he do?


_**Hey guys, This is another One-Shot. It goes along with Twisting Freindship; But I have to warn you its depressing and sad.. Its more like a sad story. Very Sad!**_

 _ **Warning: " It also contains Self Harm' But if you read Twisting Friendship? Then it shouldn't matter... You may cry. I'm in an emotional mood and I wanna cry for some reason... ) I have no idea... Just bare with me..)**_

* * *

 _ **The song I was listening to for me to be in this mood?**_

 _ **Lost One Weeping, Feat. Miku Hatsune. : Its the song for this chapter.. Look it up! !XD**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry**_

* * *

It was dark as the rain pounded down on the pavement and not a sound could be heard expect for an occasional passing car. He walked alone; his heart pounding and confusing him as his feet splashed on the forming puddles.

He walked with rythem, As if slowing down would make him feel like a slacker in the dark. It was dark, Very dark and if you looked around no one could tell who this kid was. He walked swiftly, his converse splashed away.

His hands were tucked perfectly in his pockets and his hoody hid his idenity as he moved swiftly with the aglie moves of a cat. The only light around was the lamp post that lit the street in little round circles.

But he still walked, the cold of the darkness creeping up on him and seeping into his skin making him shiver and cringe.

Then he stopped; The rain poudning harshly on him as if his life had frozen in time; He yelped in pain and shook as his body made him cough. His teeth clamped and he knew that walking in the rain could cause this. Walking about with nothing but a jacket and dark denium jeans.

He was soaked to the core but he wasnt going back..

There...

He shook his head and kept walking; there was no were safe for him. His life was annyoing him and everything decided to bubble up and spew in his face. he stopped at a black iron gate and entwined his fingers in the hinges.

He leaned his head against the bars and his breathing was ragged. Lately he had been thinking things that he shouldn't have thought of; Like that thought of where he would be when he died, or if he died.. Where would they find him?

He sighed heavily, his breath fogging as rain rolled down his pale face. He stepped back from the gate and looked to see no security cameras close by. He blinked in relief and quickly did a running start, His body clashed into the gate as he jumped up and clung onto a bar.

The teen pulled himself up; jumping the gate and landing perfectly on the other side.. Where was he you ask?

The Gravesite.

He was in the place that even hell was afraid off.. it was the place he screamed over, the place he wasn't so sure about going to.

His black converse crunched on the gravel as he walked through out the graves to a special spot; His hands searched through the dark and his breathing was heavy; he couldn't breath.. But there was a reason for that...

His hands found the branches of a weeping willow and his long claed fingers grasped it for support.

He finally found the place he was looking for so he stopped and dropped heavily to his knees. He leaned his head against the stone and breathed up as another streak of pain went through his body.

" Ah.." He gasped, out; His face still not visible to the world as his breath fogged through the dark night. He finally leaned his back on the crave and moaned out. He was in pain and his animal instincts were seeping through in feirce growls and pained gasps.

He yanked his hood off will a heavy hand and blinked as his vision faultered.

Tomoe blinked, His violet eyes tearing at the place he was in; His body shook as the cold nipped at him and all he could do was pull his knees to his stomach and hope that his pain stopped quickly.

"Hey Mom.." Tomoe slurred out and grimaced in pain; " How are you?" He whispered out; knowing he wouldn't get an answer if it killed him. He moaned, When they were seeing his Mother's body they all said she looked different... Distorted and mingled by the car and all the broken bones. The metal that scraped her skin that sent her wailing and screaming in pure agony.

Tomeo closed his eyes and tried to get the memory to stop echoing throughout his mind; slwoly torturing him and making him feel like death was that horrible. His mother had screamed until she was hauled from the car and then flung to the pavement.

Bones crushed and Tomoe was bleeding out.. god how he remembered how painful that was; but not as painful as never seeing his mother again. The car was no more; but who cared? His mom wasn't anymore...

 _That was what he cared about_.

Tomoe gasped out and tried to move from his position. He had gotten into a fight with his father again... It wasn't something that was expected and even now he was confused as to what was going on.

"Mom, You know how." Tomoe coughed," When you said that life would get hard; and I had to cope with it?" He shuddered and then laughed bitterly " I can't.." He muttered.. Thats when he started to chant it over and over again. He couldn't, He couldn't, He couldn't.

All his life was a lie; a stinking thing that would rot away and he wouldnt even care. What was death like? No, He wouldn't think that.. It only led to things that made him sick to the stomach..

Tomoe breathed out. When he had jumped off the gate he had twisted his ankle and he swore. It hurt like crazy and the pain was making his body shake.

Why was it that his father didn't see his point of view? The way he saw the world or even how he felt at all? And then tonight proved to Tomoe why his father stayed away; why he wouldn't look at him.

Tomoe hugged his knees as his shoulders shook; pain went through his chest and he screamed. He screamed bloody murder but no one would hear him. He didn't want them to see him like this. His scream periced the night and it turned into a sickening wail. Why did he not see it?

Was he foolish? He didn't want to go back! HE DIDN"T WANT TO! What Mikage said to him made him want to die. Tears streamed down his face as he wailed loudly; his tears hurt and stung as they rolled down his face..

" Y-You... BACKSTABBER!" Tomoe screamed out and cursed. Pain went through him and he cursed and screamed at his father. If Mikage was there Tomoe would hurt him! HE WOULD DO IT! The words flashed through his mind and Tomoe whimpered and poured out his heart.

" Why are you always gone!?" Tomoe had asked him and demanded for an answer. He remembered looking into his father's angered eyes. His father was mad and ticked off; Only because Tomoe had come home late.. it didn't mean a thing. He had went to a movie that was long.. But his father had said he was breaking rules and being rebelious.

Thats when his father lashed out and screamed, " Don't look at me! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE HER AND IT MAKES ME SICK!"

Tomoe choked from the memory; His eyes burned from all his pain and he wailed louder. He wasn't wanted because he looked like his mother more then anything. He looked like his mother and yet he looked like his father as well; but Mikage had lashed out and said something he didn't even mean.

It was the look that Tomoe had given him that looked like His late wife, Elisa; and he let his thoughts slip. That was not how he felt about Tomoe... He had let the damage seep in and he wasn't able to take back his words.

Thats when the fox threw his rubber band at his father's head and ran out of the house.. into the cold away from the pain he had to endure. And Mikage couldn't be more mortified to see that rubber band fly at his head..

He knew what it meant and it was his fault for pushing his son closer to a ledge that Everyone was trying to get him away from.

He felt himself run out the door and jump in his car; not knowing where Tomoe was going or if Tomoe was thinking about ending everything..

Tomoe of course didn't know he was in his car searching and so he was here, screaming and crying out at a gravesite. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands as his whimpered and cried.

" M-Mom.. I.. " He wailed as his chest contracted in pain, " I hate myself, Mom!" He screamed.. His tears hot and wet as they trailed down his pale face. He trailed off and remembered that his rubber band was gone.. And he was vulnerable.

He yanked his sleeves up and glared at his nearly healed wrist. His eyes narrowed and watered as his throat swallowed the bile coming up. His ears flattened on his head as he rubbed at his wrists... He shuddered and slowly dragged his claw over his wrists..

A cup was made and he gasped out; He hadn;t done this in a while. It stung.. It stung so badly.. The blood started to drip so Tomoe lifted his wrist and started to lick, the blood smeared on his mouth but he didn't care...

His father didn't know what type of pain he caused...He didn't know.. This pain was taking away his thoughts; it made him panic but he didn't care. He licked and licked and moaned at the stinking sensation. No one could see him like this..

No one..

Because No one could understand his Pain...

'Mom.." He muttered through his licks, " I'm So...' Tears welled up as he choked up...

.

.

'Sorry.."

* * *

 _ **I cried writing this! T-T This is a one-shot that is a little sneek peak of an up and coming chapter in Twisting Friendship; doesn't it make you nervous? XD And for those who are thinking.. The stories ending?**_

 _ **NO! NO! NO! I will not end it yet.. it still has a while to go! This is something that will be explained later on. Nanami just went through something and is learning how to over come it; while Tomoe is trying to overcome lots of things all at once. ( Some of them haven't even been mentioned in the Story yet..)**_

 _ **I might add a character to this scene that You all might like. You'll see what I mean.. This story was based to show you the pain and suffering Tomoe is going through.**_

 _ **Note: I wanna Kill Mikage! Who's with me!?**_


End file.
